Un mal sueño
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: El subconsciente le juega una mala pasada a Leorio. A veces, hay que saber interpretar la doble lectura de los sueños. [Viñeta]


Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece.

Esta viñeta es un regalo de cumpleaños para **ChicaOtaku95**, del foro **'Comunidad del Cazador'**.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Un mal sueño.

.

.

—¿Qué? —Leorio no cabía en su asombro. Esperaba que se tratara solo de una mala broma, por lo que volvió a repetir la pregunta—. ¿¡Qué!?

Kurapika, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio rodó los ojos, dándole a entender a su amigo que estaba aburrido de decir una y otra vez lo mismo.

Inhaló profundo una vez más.

—Me uniré al Genei Ryodan. —Habló seco, poniendo un punto final al tema y no dejando espacio para posibles interrogantes, dándose la media vuelta y dejando al futuro médico con una cara de espanto totalmente indescriptible.

Pero él no se iba a quedar sin una explicación decente, no señor. Se armó de valor y lo siguió.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo tras él, rogando por pasar desapercibido, hasta que lo vio entrar a un edificio no tan grande ni lujoso y subir por el ascensor. Una vez supo al piso que se dirigía, Leorio ocupó las escaleras.

Ahí, escondido tras una pared, observó cómo Kurapika llamaba a una de las puertas con algo de insistencia.

Cuando esta se abrió, notó que su rubio amigo hablaba con alguien, al tiempo que hacía algunos ademanes con sus brazos. De pronto, un par de blancas y lozanas manos aparecieron y lo halaron hacia dentro.

Preocupado, Leorio se acercó a toda velocidad, temía por el kuruta. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, deseó haberse quedado en casa.

Ahí estaba Kurapika, acorralado contra una pared mientras era toscamente acariciado y besado por… ¿Kuroro Lucifer?, ¿el líder de La Araña?, ¿pero qué rayos…?

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Exclamó incrédulo— Kurapika, ¿qué significa esto? Por todos los cielos, dime que estoy soñando, que no te estabas besando con él.

Arreglando sus ropas lentamente, el rubio le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al futuro médico.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —Fue lo único que argumentó.

—¿Qué por qué te seguí?, ¿te parece poco? Me dices que te unirás al Ryodan sin darme motivo alguno y te marchas, me preocupé…Pero veo que ha sido innecesario. —El rostro de Leorio reflejaba confusión, dolor y decepción— ¿Cómo pudiste involucrarte con él, Kurapika?

Entonces Kuroro, que hasta ese minuto había permanecido en completo silencio presenciando la escena, hizo su primera intervención.

—¿No le has dicho la verdad? —Preguntó observando severamente a Kurapika, quien negó con la cabeza—. Deberías hacerlo, solo así te dejará tranquila.

El rostro de Leorio no podía deformarse más ante aquella última frase. _"¿Por qué le hablaba a Kurapika como si fuera una mujer?"_

El kuruta suspiró. No quedaba otra salida.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Leorio. —Dijo con algo de rubor en las mejillas—. Bueno lo primero, es que lamento haberles mentido todo este tiempo, pero Leorio yo…Soy una chica. Antes de tomar el Examen del Cazador corté mi cabello para parecer hombre. —Tenía la cabeza gacha cual avestruz y arrastraba las palabras—. Por eso también utilizo ropas anchas, para ocultar mi verdadera silueta. —Agregó.

El futuro médico tenía la mandíbula encajada en el suelo. Cierto que a él siempre le pareció que Kurapika era demasiado 'hermoso' para ser hombre, de hecho, le atraía mucho y eso que a él le gustaban las mujeres… Pero esto le daba un nuevo sentido a todo.

—Creo que…Eso podría entenderlo pero… ¿Y qué hay con él? ¡Es el líder de quienes mataron a tu Clan! ¿Crees que lo que haces está bien? —Le recriminó, mientras apuntaba a Kuroro con el dedo índice. —¿Qué pasará con tu venganza?

—Es una historia larga, pero la resumiré para que la entiendas: Ella y yo habíamos cruzado caminos antes de saber quién era cada uno. —Habló la cabeza de La Araña—. Para cuando supe que ella buscaba vengarse de mí por la matanza de la Tribu Kuruta, yo ya la quería como una de mis patas. Me costó convencerla, pero ya ves que terminó por acceder. —Sonrió.

—Antes que preguntes nada, —saltó la rubia inmediatamente— accedí a su petición, porque por más que intenté odiarlo cuando supe que era el responsable de todo ya me había enamorado de él apenas le conocí.

Era suficiente. No quería seguir oyendo toda esa mierda. Ni los difíciles libros de medicina le hacían humear el cerebro como toda la información recién procesada. No podía ser cierto, no podía…Seguramente Kurapika estaba siendo controlado…O controlada, mejor dicho.

La tomó por los hombros bruscamente, y comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro, intentando que reaccionara.

—No, esto no puede ser cierto…¡ Kurapika, te están manipulando! —Gritaba— ¡Tú, maldito infeliz!, ¿qué le has hecho? —Y seguía zamarreando a la rubia—. ¡Reacciona, yo te amo, no puedes hacerme esto…!

Sintió una patada en el rostro.

—¡Despierta! —Una voz lejana le hablaba— ¡Que despiertes te digo!

Y sintió el agua fría empaparlo por completo.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza para ver a Gon con el recipiente en las manos. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Leorio aun despistado, para cerciorarse.

—Que nos despertaste a todos con tus gritos infernales. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. —Un molesto Kurapika se encontraba de brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

El futuro médico suspiró aliviado. Sólo fue una horrible pesadilla. Kurapika una chica…Y liada con el líder del Ryodan, vaya mala jugada de su subconsciente.

—¿Y a quien amas tanto, Riolio? —Preguntó Killua con una sonrisa divertida, que rayaba en lo malévola.

El estudiante se puso de todos colores. —¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas. —Mintió.

—'_Yo te amo, no puedes hacerme esto'. _—Imitó el ex asesino burlonamente—. ¿Acaso soñabas que Kurapika tenía novia?

Leorio, enfadado iba a regañarlo, pero Kurapika se le adelantó.

—No preguntes semejantes estupideces, Killua. —Y volvía a acomodarse para dormir.

Killua hizo lo mismo, no sin antes murmurar un _'aguafiestas'_ por lo bajo.

El futuro médico rió para sus adentros, pensando que si les contara a Kurapika no le causaría gracia alguna. Un romance con el asesino de su gente…Vaya estupidez.

Después de todo, el rubio sería suyo…Algún día.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss :) Y lamento no haber podido hacer algo más decente por tu cumple, solo trate de unir cosas que sé te gustan, como el KuraFem y el KuroKura, pero ninguno de esos es mi especialidad, por eso se me ocurrió que todo fuese un sueño de Leorio.

Un besito grande, y que tengas un bonito día.


End file.
